Brofsky Uktarf, Jr.
History ψυχής Αντεροβγάλτη, as he was called by the Greeks in legend was an amnesiac immortal alchemist who wandered the world in search of it's secrets. According to the ancient stories, Psychis Anterovgalti, as they pronounced it, was a young boy born in Sparta around 480 B.C.E. Disliked by the elders for his weakness, he was taken to the top of a mountain and thrown off at the young age of thirteen months. However, when he hit the ground he was rescued by the furies, who found him mysteriously still alive. Legend has it, Anterovgalti was taken by the furies to Hades where he acted as his apprentice for almost 100 years until Hades Palace was ransacked by the Amazons of Themyscria, at which time they found the boy and, taking mercy on him, took him to train on Themyscria for thirty years. Eventually however, he grew tired of being mocked by his female classmates and left Themyscria to Athens, sometime around 350 B.C.E. where he studied alchemy and the sciences under Aristotle. Over time, as his blessing from Hades began to leave him as the powers of the gods waned, he journeyed to the island nation of Atlantis in search of the Elixir of Life, the only thing capable of restoring his immortality. Anterovgalti found it there, however it was not a treasure hidden in Atlantis as he thought- it was the crystalline heart of the island itself. Greed took over, however, and he removed the heart from the core of the island, destroying the entire island with him on it. He was the only survivor-immortal due to clutching to the heart of the island. And so the legend tells. What it does not tell, however, is that the large and successful nation was run and created by Vandal Savage, the heart of the island made up of the remains of the meteor which crashed near him thousands of years ago during his days as a caveman. Needless to say, Vandal was not happy of his source of immortality sinking to the ocean and went out to seek revenge of Anterovgalti. By the 15th Century A.D., Anterovgalti had already established large roots in the Holy Roman Empire, acting as the aid to Emperor Charles V and his successors Ferdinand I and Maximilian II. Establishing himself as Earl Thomas Edhart IV, he became the lover of her lady Pope Joan of Florence sometime around 1603 AD. Sometime later, however, Vandal Savage managed to track them down, brutally slaughtering Joan and their unborn son during the night. Vowing vengeance, Thomas (Anterovgalti) moved to Scotland and adopted a new alias, Leopold Brofskie Uktarf II, claiming to be the son of English noblemen Leopold Uktarf I of London, cousin to her majesty Queen Anne of Stuart. Though in denial at first, Anterovgalti used his alchemic powers of hypnosis to convince his "father" otherwise before he got word to the public. Ten months later, Leopold I was found dead in his manor (killed by Anterovgalti), his fortune all left to his young "son". Over the next few centuries, Anterovgalti wandered around Europe claiming various personas, explaining his similarities to his former aliases by claiming them all to be descendants of Leopold II. Sometime in the 1920s, he moved to the United States, assuming the identity of Dr. Brofsky C. Uktarf. Later, during to 40s he acted as a member of the top secret Manhattan Project, using his alchemic abilities to aid in the Allied Victory during WWII. However, when Vandal recognized his handywork soon after the Japanease Surrender, Anterovgalti reappeared in Paris during the 90s as Brofsky Uktarf, Jr. Sometime later, he became the bodygaurd and butler for Sir Orion Mayes Black III, AKA Agent Atlantis. Category:Characters Category:Antihero Category:Alchemy Category:Greek Category:Male Category:Immortal Category:Justice Agency Category:Mo2damo